wruwarafandomcom-20200214-history
Loxodon
The great elephant people of the jungles, known as Loxodons (lox-Ō-don), are mighty warriors and majestic mystics. Physical Description How does one describe a Loxodon without the word 'large'? They are towering beings with powerful arms and legs, with equally powerful trunks. Their great fanning ears have four points almost similar in outline to a bat's wing, but with no bones to speak of. They posses four tusks, two of which extrude from their upper jaw and two of which extrude from their lower jaw. They wear long, sweeping garments of pale colors and usually adorn themselves with precious stones and minerals. Some Loxodon matrons even carve etchings into their tusks or embed stones in them. They have no hair to speak of except what small, pale strands cover their head and arms, and a single tuft that grows from the ends of their tails. Personality To most, Loxodons are slow in everything they do. They are slow to anger, slow to react, and slow make decisions, but the truth is, they must weigh carefully every choice they make. It is their nature. Once they do make their decisions, nothing can sway them from it, and they can be utterly relentless in pursuit of their goals. Their stubbornness puts even the Awroon to shame. Loxodon matrons can be very maternal in their every mannerism. When they join an adventuring party, they consider their party members to be family, even children, under their care, and will sometimes irrationally take measures to prevent them harm- this trait makes Loxodon and Almeraj partners a fun mix, as the Almeraj will constantly work themselves into trouble while the Loxodon constantly works to keep them out of it. Relations Though a Loxodon is too modest to admit it, because of their matriarchal society, they often feel rather appalled by the equalitarian societal views of the Wruwara . This can lead to uncomfortable conversations and even passive aggressiveness if a Wruwara male leads the party. Though their modesty always prevails and they eventually take heed or their maternal instincts kick in. To the Loxodon, the Almeraj are very precious creatures that forget their own smallness, and this often leads to Loxodons, male or female making sure their Almeraj companions are out of harm's way. The Naja , however, take a different stance in their minds, for they greatly respect the Naja for their technological intelligence and feel they are more than capable of defending themselves. The Naja too respect the technological advances of the Loxodons, though primitive they may seem to the Naja, and even magical machinery the Loxodons create are often greatly appealing to the superstitious Naja. Native Habitat Loxodon cities are always cloistered into neatly organized, walled cities, where sectors separate the ranks of individual families in the social structure like a finely oiled machine. These city structures can be found in densely populated jungles or even out on open plateaus, but usually near coal mines and moving water sources, as much of the Loxodon technology is built around steam and the locomotion of running water. Example Names Loxodon names are very short, for they feel their presence introduces them better than any name could. Mena, Khal, Arn, and Thol are examples. Trivia *Loxodons are named after the genis Loxodonta , a genis of elephants in which the species resembles. Category:Races of Lunalah Category:Loxodon